Kai Chisaki
|-|Overhaul= |-|Fused With Nemoto= |-|Fused With Katsukame= Summary Kai Chisaki (治崎廻 Chisaki Kai), better known as Overhaul (オーバーホール Ōbāhōru), is the leader of the yakuza group, "Eight Precepts of Death". Determined to overturn a world order he believes to be "diseased" with the advent of heroes, he develops a Quirk-Destroying Bullet and forms an alliance with Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, to gain the resources he needs to take over Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C | 8-B '''Name: Kai Chisaki, "Overhaul" (Villain Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Analytical Prediction (Can predict the movements of opponents much faster than him), Earth Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Deconstruction, and Matter Manipulation (Molecular level. Can disassemble and reassemble objects through physical contact) with Overhaul, Mind Manipulation with Confession (Using Nemoto's Quirk, Overhaul can force anyone he asks a question to answer truthfully) | All previous abilities except Confession, Absorption with Vitality Stealing (Katsukame's Quirk allows Overhaul to absorb the vitality of other people by making physical contact and inhaling, making himself stronger and bigger, while weakening their physical attributes and stamina), Large Size (Type 0. Can further increase his size the more vitality he absorbs) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can impale Mirio with spikes) | Large Building level+ (Easily blocked an attack from 8% Deku. Pierced Nighteye's stomach and arm with spikes) | City Block level (Immensely stronger than his previous form. Merged with Katsukame at his strongest state and enhanced his body with concrete). Can ignore conventional durability with Overhaul Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic reactions and combat (Casually defeated Rappa 5 times, who is stated to be able to punch as fast as bullets. Can keep up with Mirio) | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (8% Deku was unable to read his movements. Able to dodge Nighteye's projectiles, which are this fast), Hypersonic+ attack speed with Overhaul (20% Deku had serious difficulty dodging his spikes) | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed, Hypersonic+ attack speed with Overhaul (At least comparable to his previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 10 (Stronger than 8% Deku) | Class K (Can move his own body with ease, which weighs several dozen tons) Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Building level+ | City Block level Durability: Large Building level (Withstood a 100% shockwave from Deku at close range, which is powerful enough to destroy several floors of a building. Superior to his subordinate Tengai, who was able to survive Fat Gum's Spear) | Large Building level+ (Fused his body with Nemoto's, who can take attacks from Mirio) | Small City level+ (Took multiple hits from Deku using Full Cowl 100%, which at that time should be at least superior to his normal 100%) Stamina: Very high (Endured multiple hits from Mirio. Can regenerate his stamina using his Quirk) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with Overhaul (Able to cover an entire room with spikes) | Several meters by virtue of Large Size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. Lead a project of developing Quirk-Destroying bullets, and formulated a long-term plan involving the manipulation of markets and exploitation of the disruption that a Quirk-Destroying bullet would cause to society, all in order to raise his position in the underworld. He is also very proficient in combat, knowing how to use his Quirk in different ways and read his opponent's movements to gain the upper hand. Weaknesses: His Quirk is only usable through his hands and thus he is powerless if his hands are somehow restrained or destroyed. He needs to disassemble himself in order to regenerate. He may have mysophobia (Fear of germs). Notable Attacks/Techniques Overhaul: This Quirk gives him the ability to instantly disassemble anything he touches with his hands, allowing him to instantly turn Magne's upper body and Mr. Compress' arm into a blood splatter with the lightest touch. He can also reassemble things he has destroyed if he so wishes, rendering the Reservoir Dogs completely healthy after destroying them, repeatedly disassembling and reassembling Eri in order to continually extract her blood for use in creating Quirk-Destroying Bullets, and healing his own injuries by disassembling and reassembling himself in an instant. In addition, he can modify the things he reassembles, allowing him to turn the floor he shattered into rows upon rows of jagged stone pillars to impale others with. Perhaps the most monstrous use of this ability is his ability to fuse two disassembled objects together to combine their traits, doing this to his own henchmen, Nemoto and Katsukame, on two separate occasions in order to become a massive monstrosity with access to their Quirks. Key: Base | Fused With Nemoto | Fused With Katsukame Others Notable Victories: General Blue (Dragon Ball) Blue's Profile (Base Overhaul was used. Speed was equalized) Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Azula's Profile (Base Overhaul and Season 2 Azula were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Shulk (Xenoblade) Shulk's Profile (Base Overhaul and Monado Shulk were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Earth Users Category:Fusions Category:Matter Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Life Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 8